


The best way to spend a sunny afternoon

by Moppipoika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moppipoika/pseuds/Moppipoika
Summary: Stiles is sick again, and has to stay indoors during the warmest day of the spring yet, which pisses him off. Lucky for him, Derek's there to keep him company.--“What is this- are you guys-” Scott looked like he couldn’t get a hold of his thoughts. “You know what, I’ll come back in a few hours.” And with that, he turned on his heels and left.“What just happened?” Stiles asked and let out an uncomfortable laugh.“He smelled our lust,” Derek answered with a shrug.“Oh.”





	The best way to spend a sunny afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> oh my god.
> 
> First of all, to NympheSama, I'm so very sorry that you had to wait this long for this. I had a whole fic written, but then my brain went "nah" and I had to rewrite the whole damn thing. So I'm sorry, and I truly hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Second thing is, really, this wasn't even supposed to be porn. This was supposed to be something else entirely, but hey, what can you do? I don't control my fingers while writing, they have a life of their own. But I hope you all enjoy this softcore as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was a perfect day outside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping everywhere, and the sounds of kids and teenagers having fun outside made Stiles want to punch someone. They were living the warmest days of spring so far, and everyone was out there enjoying the warmth, except for Stiles. Because Stiles had an important job to do; he needed to figure out what the hell was wrong with him and how could they fix it.

Lately, he had been having nightmares. Terrible nightmares. Nightmares he woke up from covered in sweat, screaming in agony. He was also having trouble reading; it was like sometimes all the letters were upside down and in an order he didn’t understand. Every symptom he had matched the symptoms he had suffered from when the Nogitsune had possessed his mind. Everyone was worried about him, he was even worried himself even though he usually didn’t worry about himself so easily, and everyone was doing everything they could to figure out what was happening.

It just sucked. Utterly and completely. Stiles wanted nothing more than to gather all his friends and go to the beach with them. He wanted to simply go out and do what every other teen was doing, but he couldn’t, and it pissed the hell out of him.

Tonight he was lucky though. Tonight he didn’t have to sit home alone, because Derek had decided to come by and keep him company. At the moment, Stiles was browsing on his computer, and Derek was sitting on Stiles’ bed with a book in his hands. They had sat like that for about an hour, immobile and quiet, and Stiles needed to take a break. Not only because his back was on fire and his butt was numb, but because none of the text he was currently reading made any sense to him anymore.

“I’m bored,” Stiles cried as he turned his chair around so he could see Derek.

Derek raised his eyes from the book he was reading and cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t think research is supposed to be anything else but boring,” he soon said but put his book away as a sign that he was in a need of a break too.

“C’mon, let’s take five,” Stiles smiled as he got up from his chair and stretched his arms so good it made him yawn. “I’ll probably die if I don’t get coffee soon.”

So Stiles poured them both a cup of coffee, and they decided to drink in the living room where they could sit on the soft couch instead of the hard chairs in the kitchen. There was a partly done puzzle on the coffee table.

“What’s it supposed to be when it’s done?” Derek asked when he noticed what Stiles was staring at.

“I don’t know,” Stiles chuckled and shrugged. “We’ve lost the original packaging, so we have no idea what it’s supposed to look like. We just hope we’ll get it done someday.”

A confused frown took over Derek’s face, and Stiles couldn’t but laugh.

“You can try put it together with me,” Stiles said with a wide smile as he leaned closer to the coffee table.

Derek looked a bit skeptical, but he still leaned closer and started to look for the right pieces. Soon it turned out that Derek was amazing in assembling a puzzle, and Stiles was even worse than before. It was kind of embarrassing, and the more Derek got done, the more he hated the damned puzzle.

“This is stupid,” Stiles sighed as he threw a piece he was holding on to the table.

Derek rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, mister!” Stiles picked up and threw a yellow piece at Derek, who then turned his murderous eyes at Stiles. “Okay, I’m sorry, no more throwing.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, his eyes so angry Stiles got actually a bit scared, but suddenly Derek threw the piece back at Stiles and a grin appeared on Derek’s face.

“C’mon! You gotta stop doing that! You’re actually pretty scary.”

“That’s what you get for throwing things at me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With a smirk on his face, Stiles picked up three pieces from the table and threw them one by one at Derek, hitting the man’s face with all of them. “What are you gonna do now, wolf-boy?” he asked with a laugh.

Derek got up from the couch in a blink, but Stiles had prepared for that and jumped up too. They were quietly staring at each other. Stiles’ heart was racing and he could feel his stomach getting filled with excitement. The second Derek looked like he wasn’t paying all of his attention to Stiles, Stiles grabbed a handful of pieces from the box and ran away after throwing one of them at Derek. He could hear Derek running behind him, clearly not doing his everything to catch Stiles.

“C’mon wolf-boy! I know you’re faster than that!” he laughed as he turned to throw a couple of pieces at Derek. When he turned back to face the way he was heading, Derek was already there with his arms crossed. “See? You’re so damn fast.”

“We agreed on no more throwing,” Derek said with a half a smile, and Stiles just smirked at him.

Once again Stiles threw a piece at Derek, but when Stiles turned on his heels to run away again, Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled him right back and turned him around so that their eyes met. Out of breath, Stiles stared into Derek’s green eyes, his lips curved into a joyful smile. He didn’t have to go outside and run in the sun to have fun. He just needed a friend. He needed Derek.

In a blink, before Stiles could really understand what was happening, Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’ lips, kissing him softly. Stiles could feel his whole body tingling with butterflies, and it only got worse when Derek’s hand found its way around his waist, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. Slowly Stiles realized that he, too, had two mobile arms, and he wrapped them behind Derek’s neck.

Stiles had never thought about Derek in this way. He had never even imagined he’d kiss Derek. And there he was, kissing Derek with butterflies in his stomach like a devoted teenager. But it felt right. It felt like this was what he had always dreamed about, like this was the only thing missing from his life until now. He didn’t need to go out in the sun anymore because now there was a sun shining inside him, filling him up with warm, fuzzy happiness.

Derek lifted Stiles up from the floor and carried him back to the living room, which Stiles was thankful of because his legs wouldn’t have made it all the way back. The couch was soft and still a bit warm from sitting as they laid down, Derek on top of Stiles.

As Derek’s hands slipped under Stiles’ shirt, Stiles’ tongue swept over Derek’s lower lip, and a groan escaped from Derek’s throat. It was a quiet, low voice that sent shivers down Stiles’ spine, and he definitely wanted to hear it again. So he slowly swept his tongue over Derek’s lower lip again before firmly pressing their lips back against each other. That alone wasn’t enough to make Derek groan again, so Stiles ran his fingers slowly through Derek’s hair before tugging gently, and there it was again; a low groan escaped from Derek and Stiles was about to burst in joy because of it.

Soon Derek managed to undress Stiles’ t-shirt and throw it on the floor. He pressed his lips against Stiles’ pale chest, making Stiles squirm and giggle as he kissed him all over his bare skin. Stiles loved every second of it, and if it had been up to him, Derek would’ve never stopped kissing him. But eventually, Derek’s lips came back to his, giving him the perfect opportunity to undress Derek’s shirt too.

Their warm bodies pressed against each other as they let their breaths mix together with the low groans escaping their throats. It was all too much and way too little at the same time, and Stiles didn’t know if he needed a timeout or to get naked already. He wanted both and he wanted neither. He didn’t know; his thoughts were all over the place and he had no idea what to think about all of this.

But when Derek’s warm hand slipped right under both his sweatpants and his boxers, he did know. He wanted this. He wanted Derek.

Stiles was panting already when Derek’s fingers wrapped around his shaft. Derek raised his eyes to Stiles’ eyes, and Stiles knew right away what the man was going to ask. He was going to ask if he was okay with this, if this was really what he wanted because this had come so quickly.

“I’m sure, I’m sure, just please go on,” Stiles mumbled with a shaky breath, praying that Derek would soon continue what he had been doing.

Derek chuckled quietly as he slowly pumped with his hand. “I was just gonna tell you that you’re bigger than I expected.”

Stiles frowned in confusion. It felt like a weird comment, but knowing Derek it was probably meant to be a compliment, so he took it as one. He was simply glad that Derek’s hand was finally moving, sending spikes of pure pleasure through his body, and he wasn’t going to let some weird comment ruin it for him. Also, it was kind of cute that Derek decided to mention it, and it did boost his confidence nicely, so, all in all, he was actually glad that Derek had decided to comment on his size.

It was like there were fireworks inside of Stiles’ whole body, and he felt extremely selfish for enjoying it alone. He wanted to give something back to Derek, he wanted to make Derek feel the way he felt, but it was plain impossible to do anything other than moaning in ecstasy while feeling like that.

Derek’s fingers wrapped a little tighter around Stiles’ shaft, and Stiles knew he was close. Oh, so close. He didn’t want it to be over yet, but at the same time, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the bulge that was screaming his name under Derek’s jeans.

Just when Stiles was about to, probably literally, explode, they heard the front door opening and closing. Stiles assumed they’d stop there because somebody was in the house with them and he didn’t want to get caught like that. But Derek’s hand never stopped moving, and Stiles couldn’t help but let the feelings take over him.

And it was better than anything that had ever happened in his life. It was like an insanely good high. It was like the whole world disappeared around them. And it wasn’t because he had never come before, because he had. Sometimes multiple times a day. But this was something else entirely, and it was all because of Derek.

It was over all too soon, and the amazing moment was completely ruined by Derek wiping his hands on his shirt because that was one of the grossest things Stiles had ever seen. He had wiped his sperms to god knows what before, but on his shirt? Never.

“Oh, here you… are,” Scott stopped on his tracks at the living room door, and sniffed the air. “What is this- are you guys-” Scott looked like he couldn’t get a hold of his thoughts. “You know what, I’ll come back in a few hours.” And with that, he turned on his heels and left.

“What just happened?” Stiles asked and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

“He smelled our lust,” Derek answered with a shrug.

“Oh.” It was all Stiles could think of right then. His best friend had just smelled his lust. It was a weird, probably even a bit scary thought, and he definitely didn’t want to hear about it ever again. “So,” he said slowly, his lips curving into a smile, “now we have time to take care of you, too.”

“I’d really enjoy you taking care of me,” Derek said with a smirk, and Stiles could feel himself getting excited again.

No matter how badly he had wanted to go out with his friends earlier, or how much he had envied those teenagers who were outside enjoying the sun, he had completely forgotten about it all now. He also didn’t care about what was wrong with him at all anymore. Screw the research, he was doing it with Derek now, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and it was also officially his new favorite thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> And once again, NympheSama, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
